


Will is in trouble

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal is a drama queen, I can't stop writing these fanfics, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sassy Will, Will is messy, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will is messy, Hannibal is furious. But Will somehow doesn't end up dead in a ditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will is in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I seem to can't stop writing this fanfics, I hope you guys are liking it.

Will didn’t even had the time to play with Billy and Bach when he got home because as soon as he stepped into the house he heard Hannibal’s furious scream. 

\- WILLIAM! GET HERE NOW! 

Oh uh, he thought. What had he done? Will had no idea. All he did was go out to pick some ingredients to bake a pecan pie and he didn’t even brought home a new dog! He dropped the bags by the kitchen and went in search for his husband, the dogs on his tail. At least Will knew that Hannibal wouldn’t kill him… Or at least he hoped so, he wasn’t keen in becoming a passion crime in the news. 

He found Hannibal in the laundry room, fuming red in the face, his hair a mess. Will thought he looked cute in rage. Hannibal, ironically, never looked much murderous. When he killed people he liked being very proper about it, at least. 

\- What happened, babe? – Will asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Hannibal couldn’t even form words. He was so angry! Will thought he looked like a stormy little cub. 

\- Don’t “babe” me, William! – He went to the washer and fished a shirt. A very pink shirt. – You dropped a red sock into my laundry basket. Now all my shirts are pink! Who even owns red socks?! 

\- Me apparently. – Will smirked. – What’s the problem, Hannibal? Wearing pink shirts won’t affect your masculinity. Hell, I’m sure you own a few. By the way, you also fuck a dude that you’re married with. 

\- That’s not why I’m angry, William. – By now Hannibal was even angrier. – Do you know how much all those shirts cost? And now they’re ruined! Because of you! – He pointed a finger at his husband who raised his hands in surrender. 

\- I’m sorry, love. – Will’s voice wasn’t very sincere, he was mostly amused as hell. 

\- You’re buying me new ones. – Hannibal dropped the ruined shirt into the hamper. 

\- If they cost as much as you say they do, there’s no way I can do it. – Will shrugged. – Or are you forgetting you’re the sugar daddy with the money in our relationship? – The ex profiler sassed. 

Hannibal growled in frustration and ran a hand through his silver hair. 

\- Why were you even doing laundry? I thought you usually let you clothes in the Dry Cleaner. I’m the one who usually uses this room, not my fancy husband. – He finally entered the room, walking closer to his husband, now that he wasn’t in risk of being slaughtered. 

\- The Dry Cleaner is closed for the holidays and I wanted clean clothes. – Hannibal almost pouted. – Now all my shirts are ruined for life. 

\- I’m sure you have a few clean shirts in your closet, Hannibal. Don’t be a drama queen. – Will rolled his eyes. – But I’m sorry for being a messy little boy. – He said mischievously giving a little step towards Hannibal so their bodies were pressing together. – What can I do to repay you, baby? I don’t have money, but I do have my body. – Will winked and Hannibal chuckled caressing his face. 

\- Are you offering to whore yourself so you can repay me? 

\- Only whoring myself to you, though. 

\- Good. – Hannibal smiled, kissing his husband’s lips. 

\- So you’ll be cashing it in blowjobs or rimming? If you want to fuck that will cost extra, big daddy. 

\- Shut up, Will. – He said in a fond voice. Amusement all over his face. 

\- I love you too, Hannibal. 

With that Will was silenced with a kiss and… Some extra payment.


End file.
